Kingdom Hearts 3
by OOplimpOO
Summary: Three warriors of the past are destined to return to the light. One boy holds the key to everyone's future. With his best friends, Sora must begin one last journey to fight for the light, for the sake of all worlds. No OC, kingdom hearts 3 prediction. slight pairings


AN: Hello there! My name is Plimp, and this is my very new story! I'd like to consider it my first, but unfortunately, I have some crude reminders on my profile... Anyway, in anticipation for KH3 I couldn't stop thinking about everything that has to come together and how epic and awesome it'll need to be and had all these ideas that I thought were pretty cool that should be included. Of course, I don't work for or own Square Enix, so these ideas would never be used, but oh well! maybe others will enjoy them. Now, in no way am I an expert of Kingdom Hearts. I have played each game multiple times so I believe I have a firm grasp of the basics, but they come up with some clever stuff that I often miss. If anything seems to be wrong in the story, or contradicting past canon too obviously, please let me know! either in a PM or a review! Noooow it's time to get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or the Final Fantasy series and any characters or logos associated with these companies are the copyright material of their respective owners.

* * *

Sora calmly opened his eyes to a somewhat familiar sight. He was falling, through what felt like water, yet he could breathe perfectly fine. Sora wasn't alarmed at his new surroundings. He was used to this now, the Dive into the Heart. It wasn't exactly a pleasant ride down, but there wasn't anything wrong with it either. It was just the sensation of going through his own being and into his heart that got to him, but he knew if he came it must be important. His wouldn't be there just to have a have a heart to heart, or, well, a heart to self.

Sora realized that this was the most aware he'd ever been in a dive. The usual dreamlike experience seemed much more vivid now and he didn't feel the grogginess that had accompanied his other trips. The boy was turned upside down so he was falling head first and upon looking down, he realized that a platform was quickly rising to meet him. The design on the round ground seemed different, but then again, every time he arrived here the mural-like stage changed. If he thought about it, which was not a particular strong suit of his (but he was getting better!), Sora could guess that the changing was due to the change in his heart. Even so, he saw some familiar faces in the mural that represented his heart, but what stood out the most was the large blade striking through the center.

The sword was unlike anything he'd ever encountered, but deep inside he felt as though he'd seen it before. The entire sword was long compared to his Kingdom Key, or any other Keyblade he'd wielded. The blade appeared to be comprised of a golden metal that came to a sharp point at the tip. At the middle section of the blade was a net of almost aquamarine metal. Sora felt bad for anybody who had to get hit by that. The handle of the weapon seemed to be made of two Kingdom Keys crossed together, giving Sora the feeling that it was truly a formidable sword. It was a Keyblade made up of other Keyblades! It felt important in another way though, as if it was the most dangerous thing he'd ever seen, and he was a bit scared of it. Not that he had any reason to fear the random sword that appeared in his heart, but deep inside him he felt a faint pang of sadness and… resentment.

Sora quickly looked around at the other pictures on the mural. To the right of the blade a string of bubbles which swirled downward containing images of his close friends. There was Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, The King, Leon and many others as the bubbles became smaller and smaller until they were too small to tell who was inside. But there were many as the bottom of the platform was filled with tiny bubbles and Sora guessed that each one held one of his precious friends he met on his journeys.

The left side of the giant sword confused Sora a bit. Much the same, it held bubbles just like the other side which continually got smaller until there seemed to be a sea at the bottom. Sora didn't think he had that many friends! There had to be over two hundred bubbles total! The largest bubble, mirroring Riku's on the other side, contained Roxas. Sora wasn't surprised. Having your own nobody in your body most likely took up quite a bit of space. Unless he was holding Roxas' heart as well… If Roxas had developed a heart. Sora was still unclear on how nobodies could get their own heart, but he knew it was possible and Roxas must have at least started. Axel was proof of that. Or, well, Lea was. Sora was still having trouble keeping the man's name straight. Speaking of the flame-haired man, he had his own bubble right below Roxas. Right next to the newly-inducted Keyblade wielder was a girl with short, black hair. She actually looked a lot like how Kairi did when she was younger, only with the major difference in color.

"Xion" Sora said to himself. He knew her name, and had the sense they were friends, but he still didn't know much about her. It felt to him as if his memories of her were held down, or held separate, like they weren't his own. There was an easy answer for this; Roxas. Sora couldn't remember ever meeting the girl, but he did remember occasionally feeling what his nobody felt and feeling familiarity with other things he'd never seen before.

Looking past Xion, Sora saw three more large bubbles and took in the figures in them. He was drawn to the one in the middle and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Roxas seemed to be filling the bubble once more although his expression seemed more carefree in this image. Why would Roxas be there twice? Sora knew he wasn't good at thinking through the meanings of things, so he decided to let it be. Maybe Roxas had been jealous he couldn't have his own body so he took up more space in Sora's heart. It was fine with Sora.

To the right of the second Roxas picture was an older looking boy. He was tall and built well with muscles rippling under his shirt. When Sora saw his face he was once again surprised by what he saw. The face in the image was stoic and completely empty of emotion. The teen's right eye appeared to be blue while the other was golden. Sora knew that golden eye. It was the same eye he'd witnessed in Xemnas as well as Xehanort when he met him in the sleeping worlds. The boys hair was also divided, the right half being brown while the left half was the silver he'd only known the same two evildoers to have. Something about this boy made Sora uneasy, but he was a part of his heart nonetheless, and he hadn't seen anybody evil in there yet.

Sora gazed at the final visible bubble on this side of the mural. This was the least surprising out of the three, but still left him confused. It was a teenage girl with blue hair. She appeared to only be slightly older than the teen he didn't recognize, yet she appeared to be hardened beyond her years. The image seemed to have her watching over the other two bubbles, of Roxas and the strange boy, with a small smile that seemed full of hope yet surrounded by despair. Sora once again felt something strange inside him, but this time it was different than with Xion. He felt memories of this girl, but he just couldn't remember. He hated not being able to remember, especially with someone so prominent in his own heart. He had no time to ponder further as he saw the ground coming up to meet him.

Sora attempted to correct himself and was able to slowly turn his body so he was parallel to the floor. With only minimal effort he got his feet under him just in time to touch down at the Station of Awakening. Sora stood tall and stretched his arms and legs. It felt as though he'd been asleep on his way down. He took a quick look around and saw that there was nothing around him. He was all alone on the platform surround by complete darkness.

All of a sudden, a light erupted from the floor near Sora and he was temporarily blinded. The Keyblade wielder covered his eyes with his hand as it slowly died down. When all the light had dispersed, Sora lowered his hand and saw a figure standing before him. It was a person a little smaller than Sora, but completely covered from head to toe in armor. He was standing on the image of the second Roxas. His head was pointed down and it seemed as though he was barely standing, with his legs bent and his arms hanging from his sides limply. Just as Sora was about to call out to him, the armored person stood up straight and seemed to raise his head. His right arm went out to the side and a Keyblade appeared in his hand. The person took the Keyblade and twirled it in his hand before grabbing it once more in a reverse grip and lowering himself into a fighting stance.

"Alright, you want to fight? I've fought much scarier things in this place! Bring it on!" Sora yelled, summoning his Kingdom Key and dropping into his own fighting stance. He was still confused, but it seemed normal that when he was here he had to fight something.

The figure leapt forward with incredible speed and Sora barely had enough time to bring up his own Keyblade to block the horizontal slash. His opponents Keyblade bounced off his own and Sora found that the attack was much weaker than he expected. This didn't stopped the strange armored person who used his new backwards momentum from the block to spin around and try a vertical strike. Once again, Sora was able to block the attack, this time with more ease. After the two blades connected, the enemy seemed to stumble back from the force. His head drooped a bit and he began to slump before he surprisingly threw his Keyblade. Caught off guard, Sora had no choice but to leap to the side, dodging the flying blade by a mere centimeter. He landed on his back from the speed of his dodge but quickly went into a backwards roll and pushed off with his hands as his opponent's Keyblade was thrown once again. Sora was now running around the foe dodging and blocking the blade.

Once it seemed the person had finished his assault, Sora took his chance and leaped in. He believed he'd easily have an advantage on offense with his superior strength and swung at the figure. The person had just recovered his Keyblade and was in no position to block, but with the same speed he had shown before he sidestepped the attack, although he appeared to stumble with his arms swaying at his side. Sora kept up an assault swinging his Keyblade in fast and powerful arcs in every direction only to be dodged every time. Sora ground his teeth while swinging. The enemy seemed to be moving strangely, as if they were a bit drunk. Sora quickly realized he was getting nowhere with his attacks so he decided to switch tactics.

"Thundara!" Leaping backwards, Sora pointed his key straight up and called out the spell. The air quickly became charged and lightning bolts appeared around the battlefield. The armored person rolled out of the way when a bolt came down directly above him only to have electricity waiting to meet him when he stood. The shock ran through the enemy's body and Sora could see electricity running over the armor. His enemy now moved more slowly and rigidly and Sora could tell the battle was almost over. He quickly leapt forward, prepared to strike. The person blocked his first overhead strike, but froze up in paralysis and was unable to stop the next swipe to their side. As the figure stumbled back, Sora brought his Keyblade back up and jumped forward swinging the blade straight for his opponent's chest.

At the last second, Sora turned his sword so that he only hit the armored person with the blunt side of his weapon. It still did what he needed and knocked the person through the air to land in the center of the platform. Sora lowered his key, facing the warrior within his heart. Although they had been fighting, Sora hadn't felt any malice or evil from his opponent unlike when he had first faced the Darkside many years ago. The armored person seemed to be breathing heavily on the ground as Sora stood a few feet away, barely breathing any differently. All the years of fighting heartless and nobodies had made him strong; strong enough to take down Xemnas and the other nobody leaders.

Soon, the person's armor faded away and Sora was left staring down at a familiar face.

"Roxas? Why the heck was I fighting you?" Sora asked, eyes wide in shock. The person looked just like Roxas, only he was in clothes Sora had never seen Roxas with. He had a shoulder guard on as well. He knew Roxas would be in his heart somewhere, but he didn't think the nobody would attack him. Was he still mad that he wasn't his own person? But he was, and Sora knew. Roxas had his own heart, or at least the beginning to one. Sora was both angry and sad that his nobody never got the chance to be himself and live his life outside of the organization. It really was unfair, but Sora didn't know what he could do about it.

Suddenly Roxas opened his eyes and spoke. "Where… am I?" He sounded dazed and confused, as well as a bit sleepy. This was accentuated by the yawn which followed.

'He even sounds just like Roxas' Sora thought. He was seriously thinking hard on what could have gone wrong with his other part when he heard Roxas speak again.

"Oh, I know this place. I've been here before." He still sounded groggy, as if he could fall asleep at any time. Just as Sora thought that, Roxas fell back, seemingly unconscious again. Sora took a step closer when Roxas suddenly shot into a sitting position. "Terra! Aqua! I can't sleep now, I gotta find them!" It then seemed like he noticed Sora for the first time and his eyes widened as he finally stood up and stretched. "Hey man! Your heart's pretty cozy, but I gotta go now, my friends need me!" and just like that, Roxas became a small ball of light and flew away from the platform where Sora remained.

Stunned and bewildered, Sora stood still for a couple minutes before another light appeared behind him. Turning around, Sora could only think, 'what now?'

"Hey. Did somebody say my name?" Right in front of Sora was Roxas, once again He still seemed sleeping and was stretching again, but he was in different clothes. He was also missing that strange armor on his shoulder.

"Wha- weren't you just here? Why the heck did you fight me? And how did you change clothes so quickly?" Sora yelled out, confused beyond belief. Roxas only gave him a confused look of his own.

"What are you talking about? I just got here! I was asleep the whole time, I swear! And I definitely don't remember fighting with you… not since Memory Skyscraper at least. It's not like there's another me out there that would attack you, too. (Data Roxas, from the depths of Jiminy's journal, sneezed) And why the heck did it take you so long to visit?"

* * *

AN: Did you like it? Did you? Oh... I see, you didn't... well, if you would be so kind as to review why you didn't like it, I would be happy to improve my writing if possible! And if you did like it, review too! but anyway, who was that mysterious Roxas look alike? Could it have been Ventus? you already guessed that? oh. It was obvious though... but where did he go? what does this mean? You'll see in the next chapter! bye bye for now!


End file.
